T2-44
T2-44 was a utility droid created by Duwani Mechanical Products just after the onset of the Mandalorian Wars. He served the Republic until 3970 BBY, at which point he was relieved of his obedience protocols and became an independent droid. He later worked with the Beacon Company, meeting his end at the hands of Tarask Kahzan's agents. History Due to the sharp increase in demand for space-worthy utility droids in 3976 BBY, T2-series droids were rushed off the assembly lines and into Republic military starships, performing repair and general maintenance; they soon gained notoriety for their shoddy make and proclivity for malfunction. Their flimsy security protocols made them appealing companions for smugglers, who found that they could easily reprogram and repurpose the droids. T2-44 was in the first wave of these utility droids, serving aboard Republic supply vessels until one such vessel was accosted and commandeered by a group of Mandalorian raiders in 3970 BBY. They shattered T2's obedience protocols, not realizing that, in doing so, they had authored their own annihilation. T2 found his way into a nearby Mandalorian weapons cache and retrofitted himself with a staggering arsenal of Mandalorian weapons and slew the entire raiding band. Now a free agent, T2 took to roaming backwater planets and continuing to upgrade and augment his hardware, becoming nigh-unrecognizeable as a T2-series droid, and gaining the unofficial nickname "Harvester". His streak came to an end when he crossed paths with Zeppy in 3955 BBY, a smuggler who noticed T2's potential and managed to befriend the droid. Zeppy and T2 embarked on numerous heists and raids during their time together, but all good things must end -- in 3951, Zeppy and T2 were caught trying to steal the thermal cores out of a Republic warship. Zeppy was apprehended and condemned to live out his remaining years in the Republic prison complex Vanguard, but T2 managed to escape. Unfortunately, it wasn't too long before T2 was found and taken aboard the Republic cruiser ''The Condor, ''where he was disassembled. It was at this point that he was discovered aboard ''The Condor ''by Beacon Company member Zanno Takali, who managed to convince the droid that he was his master. What followed was a long string of adventures (see Beacon Company and Beacon Company 2). Sometime in 3949, T2 and Zanno were separated, and T2 purloined the Manifest -- in an effort to get it back to Zanno, who was MIA, T2 rediscovered the Astral Tortoise. Unfortunately, its flight was short-lived: he was shot down over Raxus Prime by agents of the Auxiliant Mandate who were hunting for the Manifest. T2 abandoned the Tortoise there and fled to Makem Te. At the Battle of the Jagged Corridor in 3949 BBY, T2 was nearly killed in the explosion that destroyed the ''Vindicator. ''Barely surviving, he was picked up by the crew of the ''Verdant Voyager, ''a Republic salvage team, which recovered the Manifest from his databanks. Unfortunately, Kahzan's agent Tono got to them before they could return the Manifest to the Republic, and T2 was at last destroyed. Characteristics "BWAAAAAAA!" T2 was known for being fiercely loyal but obscenely violent, capable of maiming, torture, or mass murder without a second thought. His weapons of choice were the flamethrower and buzz-saw. He was prevailingly independent notwithstanding his ownership by Zanno Takali, and he was wont to wander off in pursuit of a (likely violent) whim. Even so, his devotion to his master Zanno motivated several self-sacrificial acts, the third of which resulted in his destruction. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters